


Sleep My Little Warrior

by Lady_Red



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fluff, Parent-Child Relationship, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red
Summary: A tender moment between Bulma and Vegeta when he sings a lullaby to their unborn daughter.
Relationships: Bra Briefs & Bulma Briefs, Bra Briefs & Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 23
Kudos: 112





	Sleep My Little Warrior

Bulma huffed as she flipped over to her side for the fourth maybe fifth time, unable to find a comfortable position with her daughter using her womb as her own personal gravity room as though to train like her father and Bulma cursed the Saiyan race as she punched her pillow.

“Bulma, would you stop squirming around like a worm,” Vegeta barked beside her and Bulma growled as she moved to turn back to him again.

“Tell that to your daughter! She keeps tumbling around in here like it’s a playground! I swear, you Saiyans don’t know anything other than fighting. Trunks wasn’t even this bad!” Bulma yelled at her husband in frustration, nearly in tears that she couldn’t find the sleep that she desperately needed. Vegeta looked at her nonplussed before moving his hand to put it over her extended belly and he grunted with pride when he felt their daughter kick his hand.

“She’s strong,” Vegeta’s lip lifted ever so slightly.

“She can be strong some other time, I want to sleep!” She wiped away a tear that managed to escape and Vegeta glanced up at her with a worried scowl. He gently pushed her onto her back and slowly lifted up her nightgown. “Sex is not going to help the situation, Vegeta!”

Vegeta scoffed as he continued to lift the hem until her belly was exposed and he shifted to place his face against her skin, nuzzling her stomach. He kissed it, massaging her skin gently just and she felt heat from his hand warm her. She blinked in surprise when she heard his rough voice begin a soft, low melody followed by words from his native tongue in a deep baritone. She felt her little parasite of a daughter begin to slow down as though to stop to listen in interest and Bulma tried to pick up the lyrics, but she only knew a few words in Saiyan.

“What are you singing to her?” Bulma asked and Vegeta paused to glance up at her.

“It’s an old Saiyan lullaby. My mother sang it to me when I was a young cub,” Vegeta explained, continuing to soothingly rub her stomach and kissed her again.

“What does it mean?” She questioned as she slipped her hand into this thick, black mane.

Vegeta seemed to hesitate for a moment before he spoke, “Go to sleep my little warrior, go to sleep now, warriors in the night sky are shining over you. Go to sleep my little warrior, got to sleep now, the moon is giving your Ozaru power. Sleep now, save your strength for your enemy tomorrow.”

Bulma smiled softly, “That’s… very Saiyan.”

Vegeta scoffed in amusement as Bulma giggled, and he nuzzled her skin again, “It’s the only thing I remember from my mother.”

Bulma smiled sadly and stroked his hair, “How come I never heard it before?”

“I have sung it before,” Vegeta admitted, spreading his ki on her belly to keep her warm. “Trunks got fussy when you weren’t around when he was a babe, and I would sing this song while warming him with my ki.”

Bulma’s brows rose in surprise, but then grinned knowingly, “Is that why Trunks’ Saiyan is so good, you used to talk to him when I wasn’t around?”

“Hmph,” Vegeta replied and she saw the tips of his ears turn pink. “Do you want me to calm her or not?”

Bulma bit her lip to keep from laughing, “By all means, keep going.”

Vegeta returned his attention to their daughter, and he again he sang low in Saiyan, resting his head on Bulma’s stomach as though to get closer to their child. The little girl went still inside, but her presence was still very strong and Bulma felt her eyelids begin to droop, her husband’s rich voice lulling her sleep. The last thing she remembered was a warm kiss on her brow and Vegeta pulling her into his strong arms to hold her as she slipped into pleasant dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed this story! Please let me know what you think! 😘
> 
> I want to think Areo_ian for helping me think of the lyrics for this Saiyan lullaby, I was inspired by the lullaby my mother used to sing to me in Spanish called "Duérmete mi niño". Thank you for reading!


End file.
